een gebroken Elf
by xSlashable
Summary: Legolas word gevangen gehouden door een groep orks en urukhai, hij probeerd te ontsnappen, maar dit brengt hem alleen maar meer in de problemen. HOOFDSTUK 5!
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Dit is mijn eerste nederlandse LotR fic. das eigenlijk alles wat ik zeggen wil :p ow, review alsjeblieft!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1 

De groep orks en uruk-hai versnelde hun pas. Legolas die al moeite had met het tempo kon het nu helemaal niet meer bij houden.  
De nacht omklemde zijn hart. De touwen die om zijn polsen waren gebonden sneden in zijn vel.  
Ineens stopte de groep.  
"We rusten even." De ork sprak in de algemene taal en vervolgde ook iets in zijn eigen zwarte taal.

Legolas kroop ineen om de taal niet te hoeven horen. Zijn Elfen oren hadden het al te vaak en te lang aan gehoord. Hij keek op naar de hemel en zag dat de wassende maan over een paar dagen vol zou zijn, hij wist niet meer hoe lang hij bij de orks en uruk-hai was, ongeveer een maand vermoede hij.

Legolas keek weer naar het grond en zag iets glinsteren in het vertrapte gras. Zijn Elfen ogen hadden al snel door dat het een mes was. Hij kon er zijn touwen mee los snijden, langzaam begon hij er heen te kruipen, maar een hand trok hem omhoog aan zijn haar. Hij onderdrukte een kreet van pijn.  
"Waar denk jij heen te gaan? Hebben onze zwepen je dan niets geleerd? Dit zal je nog berouwen! Je hebt geluk dat we nu eerst verder moeten gaan." Legolas was vergeten om te kijken of de bewakers op hem aan het letten waren en was zomaar gaan proberen te ontsnappen.

De groep werd weer in beweging gezet en de Elf verloor opnieuw alle hoop op een ontsnapping, nu hij weer moest lopen voelde hij de moeheid weer op hem in werken. De maan stond bijna in het zuidoosten en dat koesterde enigszins hoop, het zou niet zo lang meer duren voor de zon op zou komen en misschien zou de groep rusten, aangezien orks en uruk-hai liever niet in daglicht reizen.

Hij had geen idee waar hij heen gebracht werd, en wilde dat eigenlijk liever niet weten. Waar hij ook heen ging hij zal vast niet vriendelijk ontvangen worden.

Legolas keek om zich heen en zag iemand in de verte achter de groep ork aan komen, het was nog wel een aantal kilometers ver weg, maar de ogen van een Elf konden vele malen verder kijken dan die van een ork of zelfs mens. Hij spande zich in en keek nog eens goed, het was een mens, en er stonden een aantal mannen achter hem die moeilijker te zien waren. Hij wist zeker dat de groep mannen de orks en uruk-hai niet konden zien. Maar ze leken hen wel te volgen, Legolas bracht zijn handen naar zijn zak en pakte er een pijl uit, de pijl was gebroken en alleen de Fluflu en een stukje houd was nog over. _(Fluflu veer van de pijl, er zijn ook pijlen die Fluflu's genoemd worden dit komt omdat de veer zo groot is dat de hele pijl er naar vernoemd is.)_ hij lied de Fluflu op de grond vallen, je kunt nooit weten wie hem vind.  
Op dat moment voelde hij een zweep om zijn enkel slaan.  
"Loop door Elf" zei de ork.

Legolas was blij toen de dageraad aangebroken was en de groep inderdaad ging rusten. Uitgeput viel Legolas op de grond neer. Maar lang rusten kon hij niet, de orks en uruk-hai hadden weer eens ruzie. Legolas verstond de taal niet, hij probeerde niet op de stemmen te letten.

De ruzie werd nu een gevecht, iedereen begon aan elkaar te trekken en te duwen. Legolas begon langzaam weg te kruipen weg van de duisternis, weg van de orks en uruk-hai, maar voelde een ijzeren voet op zijn rug.

"Hij probeerde te ontsnappen, alweer" riep zijn verader uit. Er kwamen een aantal orks aan. Een van de orks kwam heel dicht met zijn hoofd bij die van Legolas en zei:  
"Ontsnappen hè?" Met een men sneed hij langs Legolas zijn schouder en arm. Bloed viel in het gras.

"Wat is dat?" riep een van de orks uit, wijzend naar iets in de verte.  
"We moeten opschieten, ze mogen ons niet vinden." Zei een uruk-hai. Legolas werd omhoog getrokken.

"Lopen Elf!" riep zijn bewaker die achter hem liep. Alleen Legolas liep niet, te moe om om te kijken waarom de groep verder ging, en te moe om nog maar een stap te zetten. Hij voelde de zweep het vel om zijn enkels open scheuren en vervolgens ook het vel op zijn boven benen en rug.  
"Lopen zei ik!" riep de ork opnieuw. Langzaam begon hij te lopen maar naar een paar stappen viel hij op de grond neer, te uitgeput en te alleen. Zelfs een Elf kan niet zo lang in duisternis leven.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Ik wist als eerst niet of ik verder zou schrijven, maar toen kreeg ik een review en nah jah, hier het tweede hoofdstuk! -**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2

Toen Legolas weer bij bewustzijn kwam wist hij als eerst niet waar hij was. De touwen om zijn polsen waren weg en het was donker om hem heen, ondanks het feit dat het dag was. Tenminste dat vermoedde hij. Langzaam duwde de Elf zich om hoof tegen de grond. Hij kreunde van pijn. Legolas bevond zich in een donkere ruimte, het rook er naar Ork en bloed. Langzaam begonnen zijn ogen aan de duisternis te wennen. Hij zat in een cel en tot zijn grote verbazing lag er brood en water nog geen meter van hem vandaan, hij pakte het op en begon het op te eten.

Toen hij het op had, had hij alleen maar meer honger gekregen.

Legolas kroop naar de hoek van de cel en maakte zich zo klein mogelijk. Hij huilde zacht, hij had geen hoop meer. Hij dacht terug aan de tijd dat hij gelukkig was. De tijd dat hij in de bomen van Mirkwood zat en zachtjes liederen zong. Te tijden dat hij met zijn vrienden was.

"We leveren een verloren srijd," sprak een van de reisigers die met Aragorn mee waren gegaan. "We zijn met te weinig om Isengard aan te vallen.

"Legolas is onze vriend, we hebben geen keus." Antwoorde Aragorn.

"Met alle respect, het zal niet lukken…"

"zonder een plan niet nee." Zei Aragorn vast beraden.

Voetstappen kwamen zijn kant uit. Hij hoorde het slot van de cel klikken en een man kwam binnen.

De Elf zijn ademhaling was zwaar, zijn lichaam was gebroken.

De man legde zijn hand onder Legolas zijn kin en tilde hem omhoog, zodat de Elf hem in zijn ogen keek. De man mompelde iets.

"Geweldig," zei hij, "jij zult een perfecte slaaf zijn." Legolas probeerde uit de mans grip los te komen.

"Gehoorzaam!" Commandeerde de man.

"Nee, nooit!" Snauwde de Elf terug, zijn stem was sterk in tegen stelling tot hoe hij zich voelde.

"Mijn beste Legolas," zei hij hoofdschuddend, "iedereen gehoorzaamd mij, als ik met ze klaar ben."

"Saruman…" Verluisterde Legolas tegen meer tegen zichzelf.

"noem mij 'meester'." Riep de Tovenaar.

"Nooit!" Sprak de Elf weer. Saruman hief zijn staf op en bracht hem naar de grond. Legolas zijn hoofd sloeg achterwaarts tegen de harde cel wand aan. Hij kreunde van pijn, terwijl zijn zicht zwart werd. Nog voordat zijn zicht weer helder was werdt hij omhoog gesleurd en tegen de muur aan gedrukt, iets onzichtbaars sloot zijn luchtpijp. De Elf snakte naar adem.

"Hoe noem je mij?" vroeg Saruman. Zelfs als Legolas antwoord had willen geven, had hij daar geen kans voor gekregen.

De Elf zijn lippen kleurde al blauw toen Saruman eindelijk zijn staf lied zakken en Legolas tegen de muur in elkaar zakte.

Stille tranen liepen over de Elf zijn wangen.

"Jij zult gehoorzamen!" zei Saruman en liep weg.

De maan stond al vol aan de hemel toen Aragorn eindelijk besloot te rusten. De groep had al heel lang geen rust gehad en zelfs vele Elven waren uitgeput.

Ze waren slechts vijf kilometer van Isengard verwijderd. En het was niet slim om Saruman aan te vallen als iedereen uitgeput was.

Vele Elven waren al in slaap gevallen en sommigen liepen geruisloos door de bomen.

Aragorn lag op het zand, maar kon niet slapen.

Hij wist niet waar Legolas zich precies bevond, maar leuk zal het er niet zijn. Hij maakte zich grote zorgen om de Elf en hoopte dat Saruman nog enigszins 'rustig' met Legolas zou om gaan.

Veel hoop was er ook voor Aragorn niet, hij was met ongeveer 20 Elven op weg gegaan, en Saruman had een leger dat zij niet aankonden als het op vechten neer kwam.

Na een paar uur viel Aragorn in een onrustige slaap.

Hij liep door een donkere gang, het plafond was hoog, zo hoog dat het er niet leek te zijn in de duisternis. Aan het einde van de oneindige gang was een deur, zwart. Langzaam liep hij er heen en voelde aan de deurknop, op slot. Hij luisterde, achter de deur waren kleine geluiden te horen. Was dat gehuil? Hij klopte op de deur. Het gehuil scheen te stoppen.

"Ga, alstublieft, ga weg…" sprak een kleine stem.

"Legolas?" Vroeg de man, die de stem herkende.

"Aragorn? Wat? Hoe? Alsjeblieft! Haal me hier uit!" De stem klonk nu enigszins hoopvol. Aragorn probeerde opnieuw de deur te openen, weer zonder succes. "Aragorn! Ik hoor voetstappen! Er komt iemand aan!" Aragorn keek achter zich, inderdaad, aan het begin van de eindeloze hal liep iemand. Op alle mogelijke manieren probeerde hij de deur te openen, maar tevergeefs. De man kwam dichterbij en Aragorn herkende hem als Saruman. Saruman leek Aragorn niet te zien en liep langs hem heen en haalde een sleutel uit zijn zak en opende de deur. Aragorn liep achter de man aan naar binnen en zag een gestalte in een gekropen in de hoek van de kamer zitten, de kamer was nog donkerder en beklemmender dan de gang was geweest. De man liep naar Legolas toe, Aragorn wilde hem tegenhouden maar kon niet bewegen, als bevroren stond hij toe te kijken toen Saruman zijn vriend omhoog trok aan zijn haar. Bloed sijpelde langs Legolas, zijn lijkbleke gezicht.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Review als je meer wilt! HAHAHA! o**


	3. hoofdstuk 3

**Ik wil even alle reviewers bedanken! En… hier is het derde hoofdstuk!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 3 

Aragorn kon zich nog niet verzetten tegen de onzichtbare kracht die hem dwong te blijven waar hij was. Saruman pakte iets uit zijn zak, een mes. Hij stak het voorwerp in Legolas zijn buik. De Elf snakte naar adem en zakte in elkaar, kreunend van de pijn greep hij naar de wond. Bloed kleurde de grond rood. Aragorn's ogen vulden met tranen, terwijl hij toekeek hoe zijn vriend stierf in de armen van Saruman.

"Kom nooit meer onuitgenodigd binnen, Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn, want het zal je berouwen, zoals je nu ziet." Saruman keek hem voor de eerste keer aan. Het bloed rode mes nog steeds in zijn hand. "Je vriend is stervende, en jij bent de dader." Saruman gooide het mes naar Aragorn die hem ving. "Jij hebt je vriend vermoord."

Aragorn schok wakker, zweet liep over zijn gezicht.

"Legolas…" verluisterde hij, en stond op, klaar om op weg te gaan en zijn vriend te redden, en in tegenstelling tot zijn droom, daar ook in slagen.

Het duurde niet lang of Aragorn en alle Elves opnieuw verder liepen, de zon stond nog laag in het oosten, klaar om geheel op te komen.

"Wat is het plan?" Vroeg een Elf die naast Aragorn liep. Eigenlijk had hij daar nog helemaal niet over nagedacht, wat was het plan? Zo maar naar binnen gaan was geen optie, vooral na de droom die hij gehad had, ze hadden een plan nodig, en aangezien het niet lang meer zou duren voor bij Isengard waren, ook snel.

"Ik weet het niet precies." Zei Aragorn na een aantal minuten, "Ik denk dat het het beste is om te proberen niet op te vallen en naar binnen te sluipen, terwijl een paar van ons op de wacht staan en alarm kunnen slaan als er iemand aan komt." Het duurde inderdaad niet lang voor ze voor Isengard stonden. Ze hadden zich verscholen achter een paar struiken.

"Zullen we dit nu wel doen, als we gezien worden hebben we geen overlevingskans. We lopen ons eigen graf tegemoed."

"Legolas is daar ergens binnen, en ik ben niet bereidt hem daar te laten, in de klauwen van Saruman en zijn orks."

Legolas bracht zijn handen naar zijn hoofd en voelde een bult, waar hij de muur had geraakt. Langzaam zakte hij nog verder op de grond, totdat hij lag, met zijn rug, die zichtbaar door zijn gescheurde kleren heen kwam, op de koude vochtige vloer. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht. Het duurde niet lang voordat hij in slaap viel. Hij was uitgeput. Niemand was bij hem geweest sinds Saruman hem had bevolen hem te gehoorzamen. Nooit zou hij dat doen, nooit zou hij zijn trots opgeven. Hij veegde zijn haar uit zijn gezicht en zuchtte. Bijna viel hij in slaap, toen de deur ruw open werd gegooid. Hij keek op wie binnen was gekomen en zag drie mannen in de deuropening staan. Een van hen liep naar hem toe.

"Sta op, zwakkeling!" Zei de man, Legolas gehoorzaamde alleen omdat hij anders inderdaad een zwakkeling zou zijn. "Ah, dus je hebt eindelijk je keuze genomen en gehoorzaamd nu?" Sprak de man.

"Nooit! Ik sta alleen op omdat ik geen zwakkeling ben!" Antwoordde Legolas, weer verwonderd over hoe sterk zijn stem klonk. De man lachte.

"Dit wordt leuk," zei hij, "We zullen kijken hoe lang je het nog vol zult houden." Zijn lag weergalmde tegen de muren. De andere mannen kwamen nu ook binnen, en de laatste deed de deur achter zich dicht.

"Niemand mag ons zien. We kunnen Saruman niet laten weten dat wij hier zijn, hij zal ons zonder moeite doden." Zei Aragorn. "drie van ons gaan naar binnen om Legolas te vinden, anders is het een te grote groep en dat valt op, de andere staan op verschillende plaatsen wacht."

"Wie gaan er naar binnen?" vroeg een Elf

"Ik zal gaan." Aragorn keek naar de grote deuren van de toren, "De 2 stilste komen mee." Het werd al snel duidelijk wie er mee kwamen. 2 jonge Elven die Legolas goed kenden.

Eenmaal in het gebouw keken ze om een hoek, de gang was leeg. Aragorn gevolgd door de twee Elven liep de gang door.

"Nee, alstublieft…" zei iemand in de kamer. Aragorn wist zeker dat het de stem van Legolas was en keek naar de Elven achter zich, die duidelijk hetzelfde hadden dachten.

Legolas werd tegen de muur gedrukt en voelde hoe twee van de mannen touwen om zijn polsen bonden en de uiteinden van de touwen stevig vast hielden. Hij werd naar het midden van de cel gesleurd en voelde dat de touwen om zijn polsen strakker werden getrokken. De man achter hem bond een blinddoek om zijn hoofd. Hij hoorde voetstappen buiten zijn deur. Zware en lichte voetstappen. Hij voelde een zweep zijn rug raken. Hij deed niets tegen de pijn en probeerde zo stil mogelijk te staan. De zweep raakte opnieuw zijn lichaam en opnieuw, de golfen van pijn die door zijn lichaam gingen werden ondragelijk en hij proefde dat zijn lip bloede, omdat hij er op had gebeten. Zijn handen hadden vuisten gevormd, toch had hij nog niets laten blijken.

Na wat uren leek te duren stopte de man en werd de pijn iets minder.

De blinddoek werd af gedaan en Legolas voelde dat iemand een pluk van zijn haar had vast gegrepen. Hij hoorde dat iemand een mes pakte en het naar zijn haar bracht. Nu verzette hij zich pas. Hij werd op de grond gegooid en voelde dat de mannen zijn schouders pakten. Een paar blonde haren die er al af waren gesneden vielen op de grond, de uiteinden van de haren was rood van het bloed van zijn rug. Zijn haar werd nu nog steviger vast gegrepen en Legolas's ogen vulden met tranen.

"Nee, alstublieft…" zei hij.  
"Dus je gehoorzaamd, Elf?" zei een van de mannen. Legolas antwoorde niet.  
"Ja dus…" zijn haar werd los gelaten.  
"Nooit" verluisterde Legolas. De man greep zijn haar weer en nog meer blondeplukken vielen op de grond.

Op dat moment ging de deur open.

**TBC**

* * *

**Okee, dat was niet heel geweldig… V.V ik heb te weinig inspiratie!  
Over dat stukje met die haren, ik denk zo (wel meer) dat de haren van een Elf hun trots zijn en dat heb ik hier in gebruikt.**


	4. hoofdstuk 4

**En hier is hoofdstuk 4!**

**En nog bedankt voor je tip! Ik heb de twee Elven namen gegeven, niet de beste, maar goed.**

**Ik had dit stuk al geschreven, en ik heb er geen inspiratie meer voor, maar ik dacht ik zet dit laatste stukje er gewoon op. Misschien kunnen een paar goede reviews me helpen!

* * *

**

_**Een gebroken Elf hoofdstuk 4  
**__**Mellon-nin**_

De mannen staarden naar de deur, die net open was gegooid. Alleen Aragorn was binnengekomen de twee Elfen, Enneth en Quennile waren buiten de deur blijven staan, vooral om de mannen te verassen en overvallen als ze aan de winnende kant waren.

Aragorn keek als eerst de drie mannen aan, en toen naar zijn vriend die op zijn knieën zat, hij schrok van hoe de Elf eruit zag, Legolas zijn lip was gespleten, waarschijnlijk omdat hij er zelf hard op had gebeten. zijn kleren waren gescheurd en aan één kant was een bebloede schouder zichtbaar. Een paar blonde plukken hingen in sluike plukken voor zijn gezicht. Zijn ogen vol angst, kregen weer een beetje van de bekende glinstering terug toen hij Aragorn zag.

Een van de twee mannen liep op Aragorn af, die zijn zwaard trok en het dreigend naar de man stak.

"Dat zou ik niet doen." Zei de man die achter Legolas stond. Aragorn keek hem doordringend aan. De man trok Legolas omhoog aan zijn haar dat hij toch al vast had. De man hield met zijn ene hand Legolas zijn beide armen op de Elf zijn rug en met de andere hield hij een mes tegen de Elf zijn keel. "Leg dat zwaard neer, of je vriend hier, sterft."

Aragorn die geen andere optie zag, liet zijn zwaard los, dat kletterend tot stilstand kwam op de grond. De man grijnsde en trapte Legolas op de grond. De Elf probeerde op te staan, maar faalde. Zijn hele lichaam protesteerde.

"Jij!" zei de man tegen een van zijn maten, "haal meestel Saruman, hij zal blij zijn te horen dat de Elf hem eindelijk zal gehoorzamen."

Op dit stond Legolas toch op: "Dat zal ik nooit!" zei hij "Nooit!" De man spuugde in Legolas zijn gezicht, die zich niet verroerde. "Nooit!" zei de Elf opnieuw. De man haalde uit en raakte Legolas op zijn kaak, de Elf viel zijwaarts op de grond En kon zich nog net tegen houden met zijn handen. Hij spuugde bloed uit. De man gaf hem een trap tegen zijn rug en Legolas lag nu roerloos op de grond.

"Blijf van hem af!" Riep Aragorn die zijn zwaard van de grond raapte, rende richting de man. Het zwaard doorboorde de man zijn schouwder, die schreeuwend van de pijn op de grond viel. Enneth en Quelline waren binnen komen rennen.

"Aragorn! Orc! Er komen Orcs aan!" Zei Enneth, de jongste van de twee. Aragorn keek geschrokken om.

"Hoeveel?" vroeg hij?

"We gokken dat het er ongeveer 20 zijn, we kunnen ze niet aan!" Zei Quennile. Aragorn keek de twee mannen aan die nog in de kamer waren. Een van de mannen rende weg, waarop de andere hetzelfde deed. Aragorn hurkte naar Legolas neer.

"Legolas, mellon-nin" Zei Aragorn in het Elves, in poging tot het kalmeren van Legolas, die trillend op de grond lag. Hij was duidelijk dat hij in veel pijn verkeerde.

"Mellon-nin, echuivo." Aragorn draaide Legolas op zijn rug. "Avo 'osto, hebo estel." De Elf opende langzaam zijn ogen,

"Aragorn," Zei Enneth, "ze komen eraan!"

"No lagor!" zei Quennile. Maar het was al te laat.

**Misschien TBC**

* * *

**Er werd best wat Elves gebruikt, om verwarring te vorkomen:**

**Mellon-nin - Vriend van mij  
****Echuivo - Wordt wakker  
****Avo 'osto - Wees niet bang  
****Hebo estel - Heb hoop  
****No lagor! - Schiet op!**

**Quennile spreek je op zijn latijns uit, dus 'Qu' word 'Kw'.**

**Please review! Anders stop ik zeker.**


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Bedankt voor de reviews! Dankzij jullie schrijf ik nu weer verder! Zie je nu wat een review kan doen? ;-)

* * *

**

Hoofdstuk 5

Twee Orcs kwamen de kamer in en keken rond. Aragorn greep zijn zwaard opnieuw en in één simpele beweging vielen de Orcs op de grond, dood.

"Enneth, blijf bij Legolas, probeer hem hier weg te krijgen en enigszins te genezen. Quennile, kom mee." Aragorn liep de gang in en zag inderdaad Saruman omringd door Orcs. Hij keek opzij en zag Quennile, zijn zwaard in de aanslag klaar staan.

"We hebben hulp nodig," zei hij ineens, "iemand van ons moet de andere gaan halen."

"Je hebt gelijk," antwoordde Aragorn, "Ga ze halen!"

"Maar de Orcs?"

"Nu!" commandeerde Aragorn, er was geen tijd te verliezen, en Quennile rende sneller dan hij deed. De Orcs kwamen dichterbij. En Saruman zijn witte mantel stak af tegen de donkere huiden van de Orcs.

Ouennile rende de lange gang uit, zo hard als hij kon. Hij moest opschieten, of Aragorn werd vermoord. Hij stond even stil bij de grote deuren en keek voor de zekerheid om de hoek, toen hij niemand zag. Rende hij verder naar de plek waar de andere zaten. 5 Elven kwamen zijn richting op.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Waar is Aragorn?" Vroeg één van hen.

"Jullie moeten mee komen, Orcs komen en Aragorn heeft hulp nodig." Riep hij en begon al terug te rennen.

Ze liepen gezamenlijk de gang weer door en zagen Aragorn een aantal Orcs slachten.

"Waar is Legolas?" Vroeg één van de Elven ineens.

"Hij is veilig, voor nu." Antwoordde Quennile en voegde zich in het gevecht.

* * *

Enneth hielp Legolas overeind, de Elf had zijn ogen nog half gesloten en was lijk bleek.

"Probeer op te staan, we moeten hier weg." Zei Enneth waarop Legolas antwoordde:

"Kan niet, ze zullen ons zien." Het was duidelijk moeilijk voor de Elf om nog te praten.

"Aragorn houd ze tegen. Nu is onze kans." Legolas kon opstaan met de hulp die Enneth hem bood. Maar na nog geen twee stappen, liep hij zich vallen op de grond en greep naar zijn zij, een uitdrukkin van pijn op zijn gezicht. Enneth kon hem nog net tegen houden van een pijnlijke landing op de grond en hurkte naast Legolas neer. "Probeer het nog even vol te houden, je moet mee komen."

"Ga maar… gewoon…"

"Nee, wij zijn hier gekomen om jou te redden en dat is precies wat we gaan doen." Legolas kon geen goed antwoord terug te zeggen en stond opnieuw moeizaam op. Het lukte hem tot de deur te komen, waar hij een paar keer diep in ademde.

"Wat gaan… we… n-nu doen?" Vroeg hij aan Enneth. Op dat moment werd Legolas naar achteren geduwd en de deur werd dichtgegooid. Waardoor de kamer donker werd.

"W-Wat…" Begon Legolas, die op de grond was gevallen.

"Shhh…" Onderbrak Enneth hem, "hoor je dat?" Legolas luisterde, inderdaad. Hij hoorde een ademhaling, iemand anders was in de kamer. Hopelijk kon, wie het ook was, ook niets zien in de donkere kamer.

"Hallo, mijn dierbare vrienden." De stem deed de nekharen van Legolas overeind staan en een rilling liep over zijn rug. Hij herkende de stem, de angstaanjagend stem van Saruman. Legolas begon weg te kruipen van de man, tot hij in een hoek zat. Hij trok zijn knieën op en zat daar, zo klein en stil als hij kon.

* * *

Enneth had zijn zwaard al getrokken, de stem had ook hem schik aan gejaagd. Maar hij bleef staan waar hij stond en hield zien zwaard in de aanslag. Het was waar dat hij bang was, maar dat mocht hij niet laten blijken. Zijn tegenstander, wie het ook was, mocht niet weten dat hij bang was. Hij hoorde voetstappen, de man liep ergens heen, waar was Legolas? Hij durfde niets te zeggen, bang om zelf gepakt te worden. Hij schraapte zijn moed bijeen en verluisterde:

"Legolas, waar ben je?" Er kwam geen antwoord, geen geluid. Hij begon nog banger te worden. De voetstappen van de man waren gestopt en Enneth probeerde te luisteren, hij moest weten waar Legolas was. Hij kon niet falen, hij had het Aragorn belooft.

"Legolas?" Vroeg hij opnieuw, harder dit keer. Weer geen antwoord, hij begon zich nu echt zorgen te maken en liep naar achter tot hij de muur voelde. Hij hoorde gemompel, dat was die man. Waar was hij? En Legolas? Hij begon op de stem af te lopen en greep mijn zijn bezwete handen het zwaard goed vast. Zijn aandacht werd getrokken door een geluid, het klonk als een gedempte gil. Enneth's ogen begonnen steeds meer te wennen aan het donker en hij zag een gedaante, heel vaag, maar toch te onderschreiden. Hij liep er heen, zo stil als hij kon. De gedaantes werden duidelijk en hij zag dat Legolas tegen de muur aan was gedrukt, de man stond voor hem. Enneth haalde uit met zijn zwaard, maar voordat hij de man kon raken, werd hij door een vreemde kracht naar achteren gegooid. Het zwaard viel uit zijn handen en kletterde op de grond. Zijn handen tasten de grond af en hij was opgelucht toen zijn vingers het handvat van zijn zwaar voelden, maar voordat hij het kon pakken, vloog het zwaard de andere kant op. Hij keek op en zag de de man Legolas los liet en naar hem toe liep. Legolas gleed langs de muur naar beneden en Enneth stond snel op. _Laat niet zien dat je bang bent, laat het niet zien! _De woorden herhaalden zich in zijn hoofd.

De man stond nu vlak voor hem, en hij wist nu wie het was. Saruman.

De tovenaar keek hem aan en zei toen met die zelfde angstaanjagende stem:

"Nog een Elf." En mompelde toen iets onverstaanbaars. "Jij bent zeker met Aragorn mee gekomen?" Enneth antwoordde niet, en bleef gewoon terug kijken. Hij kon niets doen, alleen hopen dat Saruman zijn angst niet zag. Hij wilde dat hij zijn zwaard bij zich had.

Saruman liep van hem weg en Enneth voelde zich opgelucht, de tovenaar liep de duisternis in en Enneth zag hem niet meer. Hij hoorde iets rinkelen en de deur opende, hij zag Saruman er door heen lopen en de kamer werd opnieuw donker. Enneth liep naar de hoek waar hij Legolas had gezien en vond hem snel. De Elf lag met zijn hoofd tegen de muur en zijn armen hingen slap langs zijn lichaam. Enneth nam aan dat hij bewusteloos was, maar kon niet zien wat er gebeurd was. Hij moest Aragorn halen, hij liep naar de deur en probeerde hem te openen. Op slot. Enneth liep weer naar Legolas toe en haalde iets uit zijn zak, het was zijn laatste water. Hij hurkte naast de bewusteloze Elf neer en schudde hem een beetje door elkaar.

"Legolas." Zei hij zachtjes. Legolas opende zijn ogen een beetje. "Hier, drink wat." Enneth hielp Legolas het water op te drinken.

"Dank je." Zei Legolas en hij ging recht op zitten. Hij keek rond en vroeg toen: "Waar is Saruman?"

"Die is weg, ik weet niet voor hoelang hij weg blijft."

"En Aragorn? Waar is Aragorn?" Vroeg Legolas, een bezorgde blik in zijn ogen.

"Ik weet het niet, de deur zit op slot, ik vrees dat we alleen maar kunnen hopen dat het met hem beter gaat dan met ons." Enneth voelde zich nutteloos, hij had Aragorn gefaald.

* * *

**Hoe vonden jullie het dat het voor het merendeel in Enneth's pov was? Please review! Vinden jullie dat ik elk hoofdstuk ook een naam moet geven?**


End file.
